Foursome
by bellaBBblack
Summary: Where do you draw the line between friendship and love? Some choices are never easy to make...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own twilight or these characters.

Warning: Contains strong language and sexual content (but y'all should know that by now ;)

* * *

It was loud. The music was thumping-low seductive bass and a sultry guitar. The cigar smoke that filled the air was thick and musty, creating a cloud around the small table. The lights were on; several empty beer bottles and a few shot glasses littered the table, along with several various articles of clothing.

He sat there with that sexy smirk twitching at the corner of his full lips, his tan skin exposed and his hands crossed behind his head, accentuating his bulging biceps and rippling abs.

_Goddamn, he was sexy._

The cards laid out on the table almost assured him of victory, and the luscious little brunette he'd been dying to see naked would finally have to remove that black lacy bra that should be illegal in most states. But her poker face was as good as any. Her perfectly plucked eyebrow quirked up, and then she let her eyes roam appreciatively over his well-built frame. He was down to just his black cotton boxers that hung low enough on his hips she could see that delicious 'v' that cut across his hips. She licked her lips and then looked back up into his dark eyes.

She was going to win this game.

She laid her cards out on the table, smiling wickedly and then taking a long swig of her beer and setting her cigar back onto the table. His smug grin quickly disappeared. He looked wide-eyed at the straight flush she'd just laid down. Then he looked back up at her, and her eyes were twinkling.

_Oh, so she thinks she won, huh? Oh, fuck no. I'll show her who the alpha male is, _he thought.

He looked around the room and saw that they were alone; everyone else had already either gone to bed or left. It was a garage, really. He had converted it into a game room for tonight. It still smelled of oil and grease and sweat. And that really turned her on.

His chair made a loud scrap across the cement floor, and his dark eyes locked on hers. He was suddenly a predator, stalking towards his prey. Her breath caught in her throat, her lips still touching the glass edge of her bottle of beer.

He slowly took the drink from her, set it down on the table, and then placed both his hands on either side of her chair, leaning in until they were so close she could feel the heat from his body and smell that deep, woodsy smell that was truly all male. A shiver shot down her spine as her heartbeat picked up its pace. His wicked smirk returned, and he leaned in, sucking in his lower lip as he closed the space between them.

Her eyes fluttered closed, her hands coming up to rest on his hard chest as she waited for his kiss. She'd waited long enough, right?

His lips brushed against hers, and she felt her heart almost stop; the fluttering from her stomach had moved to her throat. But just as quickly as his two wet lips were touching hers, they were gone, ghosting over the skin of her jaw, his nose nuzzling her neck and his hot breath sending delicious tingles across her heated flesh. She involuntarily tipped her head back, letting him have more of her exposed skin as he continued his sensual assault. She'd give him anything he wanted in this moment. Fuck the rest.

He kneeled down in front of her, forcefully spreading her thighs apart and settling himself in between her long legs. His fingers stroked tortuously slowly up her bare inner thighs, his lips just barely touching the skin between her perfect, perky breasts.

There was no denying he wanted her. Fuck, as hard as his dick was he _needed _her, but they had been playing this little game for a while now, so just as his thumbs grazed the damp edge of her panties, his mouth hovering above her pert nipple through her lacy thin bra, he stopped.

He pulled away, just enough, standing back up and leaning until his lips were next to her ear, his hands still on her silky thighs because it was so goddamn hard to stop touching her.

"What about our deal, Bella?" he whispered huskily.

"Huh?" she breathed, her mind trapped in a lust-filled haze.

"The deal, honey. Don't tell me you've forgotten?" he continued in that same, ultra-sexy, low baritone that made her panties melt and forget her own name.

Her eyes opened, half-hooded and blurry as she tried to focus on his handsome face. He was some kind of beautiful, all right. And he knew it. That thought sobered her a little, and she tried weakly to shove him away.

He let her, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the table. She huffed and then rolled her eyes as she saw his signature smirk spread across his face.

She glanced down, seeing the tip of his massive hard-on peeping through the opening in his boxers. A sly little smirk quirked her lips. She sauntered forward, pressing herself up against him, reaching down between them, and sliding her hand beneath the hem of his boxers.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Her fingers wrapped around his shaft one by one and then slid down the base, squeezing slightly as she stroked his cock on the way back up, ran her thumb one good time over the head, took the moisture that was leaking, and rubbed it around.

She leaned in, licking his skin from his collar bone to his ear, and stood on her tiptoes to whisper, "Oh, I remember, baby. You come get me when you think you're ready."

She slid her hand back down his thickness one more time and then withdrew her hand. He groaned. She gathered her things and walked out the door, leaving him to watch her perfect, heart-shaped ass as she walked away.

"See ya' later, Jake," she called, waving her hand behind her.

He rubbed a hand over his face and then reached down and grabbed himself. Fuck, she made him so fucking hard. He really wanted nothing more than to bend her over this table and fuck her senseless.

But he knew she wanted more than that. And Jake wasn't sure if he was ready to give up the other women in his life just yet.

~000~

"Jake," the leggy blonde giggled as she turned and walked towards the opposite counter from where Jake was attempting to fix her sink. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, sure," he replied easily. Audrey and Jake lived in the same apartment building in Port Angeles, only an hour from where he'd grown up with Bella. Every Friday night for as long as he could remember, him and the guys still met at his makeshift garage on his Dad's property on the Rez to play a game of poker.

Last Friday night, however, Bella had shown up, along with a couple of her girlfriends, and somehow, he got roped into that damn game of strip poker that left him holding his own dick and fantasizing about his best friend.

"So, where's John?" Jake asked with his back still facing the pretty girl. John was Audrey's boyfriend. He worked in Seattle and was gone most days during the week.

"Away," she replied coyly, and Jacob smirked. "You like it black, right?"

Jacob wiped his hands on a dish towel next to the sink and turned to face Audrey. She was standing in front of the coffee maker, pouring him a cup. His eyes roamed up and down her gorgeous body. She was wearing these tiny little pajama shorts that just barely covered the plump curve of her round ass. Jacob was suddenly behind her, his lips and nose ghosting along the skin of her jaw; his hand gripped her hip, sneaking his fingers up under the hem of her cotton tee. His fingers splayed across her bare stomach, and his thumb curled around her slender waist.

"No, I believe that's the way _you_ like it," he whispered huskily in her ear, sliding his hand down under the waistband of her shorts and stroking along the flesh just above her panties. "I like mine a little sweeter." He slowly slipped his fingers inside her panties, dipping into her soaking wet sex.

She moaned quietly, and he plunged two fingers deep inside her, curling and stroking her inner walls while his thumb rubbed sinful circles over her clit. She wantonly arched her back, pushing her ass into his growing erection.

"Oh, god, Jake. I need to come so fucking bad," she moaned as her body began to tremble and shake. Jake closed his eyes and started to push down his sweat pants when Bella's chocolate eyes and perfect lips popped into his mind.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath as he felt Audrey's body shake from her orgasm, and her juices coated his fingers. He removed his fingers and stepped back. She turned around, smiling wickedly.

"Hmmm, how can I repay you for your service today?" she asked as she stalked towards him, backing him up into a chair at the kitchen table. She dropped to her knees, spread his legs, and pulled down his pants just enough to free his erection. She licked her lips, grabbed his dick, and wrapped her mouth around him in one swift movement.

Jake groaned, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. Once again, he saw Bella's face and imagined her sweet, pink lips wrapped around his cock, her tongue stoking the head, and her hand cupping his balls. It only took a minute for the mental image along with Audrey's expert skills to have him fisting his hands in her long, curly, blond hair and exploding into her mouth.

She smiled at him, wiped her mouth with her hand, and went back to the coffee. He sat there, momentarily stunned. _What the fuck was happening to him?_

He shook his head to get himself out of a daze, walked over, gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, and then took off. As he was walking back to his apartment two doors down, he couldn't help but wonder why everything had changed in the last six months.

He knew the night it started, and as he entered his apartment, plopped down onto his leather sofa, and flipped on the TV, he couldn't help but remember that night with vivid clarity.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta, **_jkane180_**, and to **_wordslinger_** for her awesome encouragement and pre-reading!

Also special thanks to my girls on twitter, love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I do not own twilight or these characters.

Warning: Contains strong language and sexual content

* * *

Jake and Bella had been at the beach, at a bonfire, and Bella had been drinking, which was unusual for her. But Jake could tell something was up, and for some reason, she needed some liquid courage. They were sitting on a log next to each other; he had her hand in his—just like always—as they listened to Embry tell some horrible story.

Bella giggled and leaned her cheek against Jake's shoulder. He looked down at her, the soft flickering from the fire making her pale skin glow and highlighting the red in her brown hair. She was beautiful. Jake had never denied that. But they had been best friends since they were in diapers, and he had never dared to cross that line with her. He couldn't bear to lose her.

Bella snuggled in closer to Jake's side and yawned as her eyes dropped shut. After a few minutes, Jake leaned over and softly whispered, "You want me to take you home, honey?"

"Hmmm?"

"You want me to take you home, Bells?" he said again.

"Oh, sure, sure," she replied sleepily while she let him help her to her feet and lead her up the sandy bank of the beach back to his car.

The drive back to her house was quiet, and the house was dark when they walked in. Charlie, Bella's chief-of-police father was working the night shift tonight. Jake followed Bella upstairs and into her room, where he plopped down on her bed, folding his hands behind his head and letting his long legs hang off the end—like he had done a thousand times before. But he couldn't help but feel like something was different, something had changed; the energy and tension was palpable in the air between them.

"I'm, uh, going to get changed for bed," Bella said awkwardly, gathering up her things and escaping to the only bathroom. When she returned, she was scantily clad in only a thin tank top and her super short, cotton pajama bottoms.

Jake's mouth was suddenly dry. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed her before, but right now, he was experiencing a whole other level of desire for her. A small smirk twitched at the corner of her lips, and she wouldn't meet his eyes. He knew she was up to something.

Bella crossed the room and settled herself on the bed next to Jake, laying her head in the crook of his arm with her left harm thrown over his chest as her tiny fingers clutched his faded black tee. Jake's heart was furiously pounding in his chest the moment her leg swung over his. _What the fuck is she doing?_

Without his consent, his right hand had come up and crossed over his body to grab her hip, his fingers softly stroking the sliver of exposed skin between her shorts and tank top.

_Goddamn, her skin is so soft._ She purred in satisfaction when his hand slipped under her shirt and slowly smoothed its way up her flat middle, stopping abruptly when his fingers brushed the underside of her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Bella..." Jake choked out in strained whisper. He was just barely coherent as he turned his body towards hers and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of whatever sensual smelling lotion she was wearing. He was drunk off the scent, high off the perfume of her arousal that permeated the air, and the feeling of her velvety skin beneath his fingertips.

Bella arched her back, pushing her breast against him and whispering sexily, "I want you to, Jake. Touch me."

He groaned but couldn't stop himself as his hand traveled those last few millimeters up and closed over the swell of her perfect breast. His thumb stroked over her pert nipples, her responding moan making his dick twitch painfully in his pants. Her hand came up to thread through his dark shaggy hair. His lips parted, blowing his warm breath across her heated skin and causing it to explode with goose bumps.

"Bella, I-I... we… can't..." He could barely muster a sentence as he tried to form a rational thought and clear his mind from its sudden lust-filled haze.

"Why, Jake? You're with all those other girls; why not me?" Bella asked, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. His hand was still firmly attached to her breast, like he couldn't remove it if he tried. She leaned over his body, her lips just inches from his ear, whispering seductively, "I want you, Jake."

"But... I mean, you're my best friend, Bells," he choked out, barely able to concentrate on anything except her hips grinding against his huge hard-on.

"I can still be your best friend, Jake," she retorted, continuing to move her hips up and down, back and forth, and creating unbearable friction. For the first time since he was sixteen and lost his virginity to Stacy Long in the backseat of her mother's Buick, he thought he might come in his pants before she had even touched him.

He reluctantly removed his hand from her breast, grabbed her gyrating hips, and flipped her over onto her back in one swift, fluid movement. She squealed playfully, the sound dying in her throat when she saw how dark his eyes were with desire as he hovered above her. He leaned all his weight onto one elbow, forcing his free hand up her shirt, gripping her breast, and leaning down to whisper to her lips.

"You sure about that, Bells? Once we do this, there's no going back." His voice was a low warning. She bit her lip before answering. She wasn't sure how to tell him this or ask him or whatever it was she was trying to do.

"Jake, I want you. Only you," she said, her voice soft and quiet. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and it took him a full minute to register what she was really saying. He removed his hand from underneath her shirt and sat back on his heels, running a hand through his black hair.

Honestly, he didn't know what to say. She was his best friend, and he loved her. But they had never crossed that friendship line. Sure, it was pretty blurred—he regularly held her hand, and they slept in each other's beds—but it was still there. And Jake wasn't exactly the monogamous relationship kind of guy. He was seeing several different women, because he loved women. All of them. Sometimes at the same time. But he couldn't do that to Bella. But he wasn't sure he could give her what she wanted, either, not without hurting her in the process.

"Jake," Bella sat up on her knees, placing her hands on Jake's shoulders, "I'll make you a deal, okay?"

"A deal?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure her out.

"Yes, a deal. When you're ready—" she paused, grabbed his hand, and placed it on her breast before continuing, "—for this, for me, you let me know. But I want you all to myself."

"Bel—" he started to protest, but she clapped a hand over his mouth and continued.

"No, Jake. I love you. Not the way we're always saying it, but I'm _in_ love with you. I have been since we were just kids, and it took me a long time to figure that out. And then I was waiting for you to grow up and see it too. But I'm tired of waiting, Jake." Her eyes were serious and locked onto his wide ones. She removed her hand and sat back.

"Bella, I—" he started, reaching out his hand for her.

"No, Jake. Don't say anything. You know how I feel now, and I—" she looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants, "—I know how much you want me, so once you figure the rest out, let me know," she finished with a sexy smirk.

Back on his couch in his empty apartment, he wanted nothing more than to talk to Bella. So he scooped his phone up off the coffee table and dialed her number.

"Hey, Jake," she answered after the third ring.

"Hey, honey."

"You thinking about me?" she asked, her voice dropping to that low, husky tone that drove him bat-shit crazy with desire. He didn't answer though. He wasn't ready for her to know how much he really was thinking about her lately. "I'll take that silence as a yes."

"Bella, you're killing me here," Jake whined, rubbing the palm of his hand over his face. Jake liked his bachelor lifestyle-lots of women, a girl best friend... but now said girl best friend had thrown a real wrench into the mix. He couldn't sort out his feelings enough to even figure out how he felt about her. Was it love? Lust? Fuck if he knew.

"Jake, you want me to come over? I can make it all better," she purred, and he had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. Man, she really wasn't playing fair these days.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I want you to come." The words were out before he could stop them, and she giggled in response. "I mean... fuck."

"Oh, I know what you mean, baby. I'm sure you could have me coming quick too," she moaned into the phone, her voice dripping with sex as she continued, "And I'm already so wet, Jake."

_Goddammit!_ he thought. Was she touching herself? Her breathing was heavy as she stuck her hand up her skirt, under her desk while she was at work. She was pretty much alone anyway.

"Oh, god, Jake. I want you so bad. Don't you want me?" she asked. He groaned in frustration, reaching down and grabbing his now rock-hard dick and pumping himself shallowly a few times.

"Bella..." he breathed, "are you touching yourself?"

"Oh, yeah. My fingers are stroking my wet pussy, and I wish it was your tongue, your fingers, so fucking bad," she answered. He almost came apart right then. The sultry sound of her voice, coupled with her naughty words and heavy breathing, gave him the best mental picture of his life. He suddenly didn't care about anything else and stoked himself hard as he answered her back.

"Fuck, Bella. I want you so goddamn bad. I want to ram my hard dick so deep inside your tight, wet pussy." His strokes were faster now as he imagined doing just that, slipping inside her slick folds and fucking her brains out. Her loud moan only encouraged him more. He was so close, and he wanted to hear her fall over the edge too.

"Awww, honey, I'm so fucking hard for you. Come for me, Bells."

"I-I am... oh, fuck me...Jake!" she moaned as her body trembled and shook from the force of her release. Fuck, she hadn't brought a change of clothes to work, and these panties were ruined. She looked around, but everyone outside her little half-wall cubicle seemed to be deep in thought or on the phone. Maybe they hadn't heard her.

Jake collapsed backwards, sighing with contentment. Now he was satisfied. Sort of.

"Come over after work, Bells," he managed to say, his breathing still ragged and hoarse.

"Jake, I can't."

"Why not?" He sat straight up, a little anger leaking into his voice.

"You know why not," she replied evenly.

"I thought you said you'd still be my best friend," he shot back.

"Jake," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just—"

"Please, honey. I miss you. Can't you just come watch a movie with me?" He softened his tone, almost pleading with her. He didn't know why, but he suddenly needed her, and not just so he could fuck her. Although, he was going to try. She had been the one trying, and he had been the one to push her away so far, but he was going to change that tonight.

She snorted but answered a soft, "Yes," before quickly hanging up.

Jake grinned smugly, sitting back and folding his hands behind his head. _Oh, yeah, we'll see just how far she's willing to go._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.

Warning: Contains strong language and sexual content.

* * *

"Ugh," Jake groaned, a deep, guttural, throaty sound. His hand was pressed flat against the wet-tiled shower wall in front of him while the water from the shower head rained down, cascading over his sculpted muscles and tan skin and clinging to his black hair. His other hand gripped his hard, thick length and pumped up and down at a rapid speed as he imagined Bella's lips wrapped around his cock, her hand pushing her hair out of her face, her flushed cheeks, and her legs spread wide open to him as he buried himself deep inside her tight, wet, warm pussy.

"Fuck," he mumbled, pumping faster until he burst, and hot lava spilled over, coating his hand. He placed both hands on the wall in front of him and leaned his forehead against the cool tile. He was so fucking twisted about this girl he had called his best friend his whole life. _How the fuck did this happen?_

A few seconds later, he heard the front door open and a soft female voice calling his name. It wasn't the voice he was expecting.

"Jake?" the curvy, raven-haired beauty said as she threw her bag down on the ground and walked through the apartment. Jake stepped out of the shower hurriedly and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Jess? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, his voice a little harsher than he meant it, but Bella was supposed to show up at any time, and if she saw Jessica here, she'd flip.

"Well, hello to you too, stranger," she purred, shamelessly eye-fucking him as she sauntered closer and backed him up into a wall. "I thought you might be happy to see me, no?"

Jessica was an actress who only came to town every so often to see her family and Jake. She was one of the many women Jake had been seeing over the last couple of years. She grinned wickedly and hooked her fingers in the towel that hung low on his hips. He grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Jess, I'm expecting someone," he told her. His voice quavered a little. Why was he suddenly so scared of a 5'4" brunette with pink cheeks and two left feet? Although, lately, he'd noticed how much less she tended to blush and how much more coordinated she seemed.

"Who?" Jessica asked, her voice still low and seductive as she trailed her long red nails up his sculpted stomach and chest, her other hand still hooked inside the towel and his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Bella," he said evenly, although he couldn't help but feel a little turned on. Him and Jessica had had some wicked good times. He swallowed as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Okay... so what?" she questioned, not understanding. She knew Bella; they'd gone to high school together, and she knew her and Jake were close. Jake grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her back away from him, looking her seriously in the eyes.

"Oh, so are you, like—" she started to say as realization dawned on her but was quickly cut off by the loud opening of the front door as it slammed against the wall.

Bella stood there, glaring with her arms over her chest. Jake immediately dropped his hands from Jessica's shoulders and started walking towards Bella.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like—"

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Come on, honey, I can explain." He walked towards her slowly, as if he thought any sudden movement might scare her off. She really wanted to just leave. She couldn't believe she was ever so stupid as to believe he could change. But another part of her just couldn't. She didn't know how to explain it, but she loved him, and she was willing to fight for him. Bella looked from him to Jess and then back.

Jake got the hint, turned around, and said, "Jess, can you please leave?"

She scoffed but picked up her bag, stopping and placing her hand on Jake's shoulder as she leaned over to whisper in his ear, loud enough for Bella to hear, "Sure, Jake. Call me when you're through playing house."

Bella narrowed her eyes as Jessica flipped her hair and walked out. She felt white hot rage boiling in her gut and clenched her hands into fists at her side so she didn't grab the bitch by her extensions and throw her against the wall. Jessica left and slammed the door behind her, rattling the pictures on the wall.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry. I was in the shower; she let herself in. I must have left the door unlocked when I came back from Audrey's. Nothing happened. I told her no, that I was waiting for you," he said pleadingly as he closed the distance between them and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Bella exhaled slowly and then narrowed her eyes and looked away briefly as she digested what he'd said.

Suddenly, she trained her eyes back on him, and he could see the angry fire burning there. He gulped. _Fuck,_ he was scared of this petite girl.

"Audrey's, huh? And I bet you were just 'fixing her sink,' huh?" she alleged with exaggerated air quotes. Jake froze. He didn't know how to respond. It had been hours between then and now, and he had realized a few things during that time. This was all new to him. Bella snorted loudly when he didn't answer and pushed him away as she turned to leave. He caught her by the wrist to stop her.

"Bella, I don't know what you want me to say. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose you."

Bella sighed heavily, bringing her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Jake, I—"

But he cut her off, spinning her around to face him, trapping her face between his hands, and kissing her hard on the lips. She resisted at first, shoving against his hard chest. But he was persistent, pressing his lips firmer to hers, his tongue licking along her lower lip and demanding entrance. She finally parted her lips, and he plunged greedily inside, tangling his tongue with hers.

Her hands fell slack against his chest as he pressed himself closer to her, kissing her hard and deep. He finally pulled back just enough to whisper to her lips, "Bella, please. I want you. You're all I think about. I don't know what the fuck that means. Just please don't leave."

Before she could respond, he kissed her again, this time meeting no resistance as her mouth instinctively opened to him. The heady scent of his soap was overwhelming to her, and she felt herself slowly succumbing to his advances. But before she could completely melt, she pulled away breathlessly and turned her head so his lips landed on her cheek.

"Jake," she whispered as she tried to control her erratic breathing. But he didn't hear her; he just kept kissing every inch of skin he could, trailing his wet lips across her jawline and down the slope of her neck.

"Jake," she tried again more forcefully.

"Hmmm?" he answered, completely lost in the feel and smell of her.

"Stop."

He pulled back suddenly, ceasing his movements and locking eyes with her. He looked worried, and she hurried to reassure him while trying to keep the upper hand. She grabbed both of his hands and removed them from her face, leading them on a trail down her body, over the curve of her hips, and to the swell of her ass. Jake groaned and bit his lip, grabbing two handfuls of her plump backside and then trailing down her skirt and back up underneath it, along the silky skin of her thighs until her reached her completely bare ass.

"Fuck, Bella," he breathed, giving her a firm squeeze.

"Feel that, baby?" she purred as she pressed herself against his naked, still-wet torso.

"Oh, yeah," he moaned, as his long fingers glided over the curve of her ass and wedge between her thighs. He moved his index finger and slowly stroked up her slit and then back down, just barely letting the tip dip into her warm wetness. "Damn, Bella. You're so fucking wet."

She bit her lip hard, tasting blood as she tried to hold back a moan. It took every ounce of strength and will power she had to step back and move away from him. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the corner of his mouth and then walked away, opening the door before turning back.

"Come find me when I'm the only one you want." She smirked and then walked out, leaving him, once again, shocked and alone with a painfully hard dick.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.

Warning: Contains strong language and sexual content

* * *

"Fuck!" Jake cursed, dropping the wrench that had just cut a deep gash across his palm. It clattered noisily against the grease-stained concrete of the garage bay. Bright red blood oozed from the cut, and Jake quickly pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand.

"Uh, you all right man?" Embry asked, pushing himself out from under the old Chevy he was working on.

"Sure, sure," Jake grumbled. He was practically vibrating with nervous and anxious energy. He'd been a real grump around the shop all week. The boys-Jake, Embry and Quil-all worked at the local garage that Sam, Bella's older brother, ran in Port Angeles.

That was another reason why Jake hadn't crossed the line with Bella. Sam Swan. He was six foot five, two hundred and fifty pounds, and he would fucking kill anyone that dared to mess with Bella. In fact, back in high school, he'd beat up a scrawny rich kid with bad hair that Bella had been goo-goo over, Edward Cullen.

"I don't, Jake. You seem really fucking tense," Embry continued.

Jake scoffed. "Tense? I feel like I'm losing my goddamn mind!"

"Is this about Bel—" he started to say but was cut off by Quil busting through the door that led to the waiting room.

"Jake! Guess who just pulled up in her blue Mustang!" Quil hollered as he strolled into the garage bay.

"Fuck! Lily? Tell her I'm not here. I'll be in Sam's office; he's gone, right?" Jake scrambled to his feet and took off for the stairs that led up to Sam's office, not waiting for the boys answer.

But he wasn't quick enough.

"Hey, Jake," Lily greeted, her lips quirking into a sexy smirk. He stiffened, turning around slowly to face her as she sashayed her way across the open space. Embry and Quil openly gawked at her. She was cute and sexy. She had an athletic build, shoulder length red hair, and a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She had killer legs and a nice, round ass, pretty green eyes, and confidence to boot.

She cornered Jake against the far wall, shoving at his chest with her small hands and pressing her breasts against him. He held back a groan, and his fingers twitched at his side: an involuntary reaction.

"Hey—" He cleared his throat. "Hey, Lily." She still wore that same sexy grin as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I need my oil changed. You think you can take care of that for me?" Her voice dropped lower, and Jake closed his eyes as she rubbed herself against him. Like a goddamn cat in heat. Jake's eyes closed as he tried to reign in his urges.

Immediately, the feel of Bella's round ass in his hands, her sex dripping wet just for him, her low, sexy, husky voice, her soft pink lips, and deep chocolate eyes flooded his conscious thoughts. _Fuck_, he could even hear her tinkling laughter, and he felt the corresponding warmth budding in his chest.

_Great, now he was turning into a mushy fucking girl._

He grabbed Lily by her upper arms, trying desperately to ignore her silky smooth skin, and pushed her away.

"No, Lily. I can't," he managed to say. She quirked an eyebrow at him and frowned. He could just barely meet her eyes.

"Well, I guess I heard right then, uh?" she asked, stepping forward again when Jake's grip on her loosened.

"What? What did you hear?" Jake asked, his eyes locking on hers.

"Just that you were a one-woman man now. With that mousy brunette," she said slowly as she lightly scratched down his ripped torso with her manicured nails. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her decent as she reached the waistband of his low-slung jeans. He shoved her hand away angrily.

"That's right. And her name is Bella," Jake growled. He was almost shocked to hear himself admit that since Embry and Quil had been watching the whole exchange. Lily was unfazed however and stalked closer, pushing herself up against Jake once more.

"Well, Jake. I like a little competition. I know you'll be back." She grinned and then turned around, flipping her air and walking out of the garage while shaking her hips in those ultra-short, barely-covers–her-ass shorts.

Jake sighed heavily. Now if he could just get Bella to stop playing fucking games. She had barely answered his calls all week, refused to let him see her, and then would turn the whole thing around, calling him or texting him with some sexy little message at the worst times. He was sure his dick was going to fall off from being so fucking hard all the time.

He sighed heavily and hung his head in his hands. Not even two minutes later, he heard a very familiar, angry female voice threatening someone in the waiting room.

"Oh, fuck," Jake muttered, pushing himself off the wall and hurrying to diffuse the situation he was sure was happening between Lily and Bella.

He opened the door and was struck dumb by the sight in front of him.

Damn, she was beautiful. He drank her in, like a starving man seeing a feast. She was wearing a simple black skirt that flared at the knee, wedge heels, and a purple cardigan. She looked like a sexy librarian, and Jake was having sudden fantasies of bending her over a desk and fucking her senseless. Her low, menacing voice broke him from his reverie.

"Look, Lily," she drawled, spitting her name like it tasted bad and bitter on her tongue, "stay the fuck away from Jake." Bella shoved hard against her shoulders, pushing her towards the open glass door.

"He is mine. M.I.N.E."

Lily glared at Bella, her mouth curling up into a sneer. And then she turned her attention to Jake, her green eyes softening and her sneer disappearing into a smirk.

"I'll see you later, Jake," she purred, giving a slight wave and daring to blow him a kiss.

Bella saw red, lunging forward. But Jake's strong arms wrapped around her before she could pounce on Lily; he pinned her arms to her side and dragged her out of the (thankfully) almost empty waiting room, through the garage bay, and up the stairs to Sam's office. He tossed her roughly onto the leather couch, slamming the door and leaning up against it.

He looked at her, her chest heaving, accentuating her breasts, and her eyes still full of that angry fire. Fuck, she was so goddamn tempting. Even angry. Especially angry.

He moved to sit on the edge of Sam's desk, a safe distance away.

"What the fuck was that?" Jake muttered, running his uninjured hand through his shaggy black hair. Bella huffed and then stood up, sauntering forward, positioning herself in between Jake's legs, and pressing her palms flat against his chest.

"What the fuck was she doing here, Jake?" Bella asked, her dark eyes locking with his.

"Nothing happened, Bella. I swear. I told her no!" he defended himself.

"What happened to your shirt then?"

"What?" He held up his injured hand, unwrapping his shirt from the nasty red gash across his palm. "This."

"Oh, Jake!" Bella's eyes softened, her voice rising in concern as she grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Sam has a first aid kit in here somewhere," she continued as she turned to rummage through his desk, finding a small white box and taking out the supplies she needed.

She repositioned herself between his legs again, cradling his injured hand in hers and doctoring it. Jake watched her furrowed brow as she did, and suddenly, he was having fantasies of her being his nurse. That sexy overconfidence was momentarily gone, and she was just Bella for a moment. His Bella. Maybe he should break both his legs, and she would have to stay with him. Yeah, that could work.

After she was done, she set the stuff aside and turned her attention back to Jake. His hands automatically gripped her hips and pulled her closer, slipping down and grabbing two handfuls of her as perfect ass.

She huffed. "I'm still mad at you."

He grinned, dipping his head and running his nose up from the hollow of her throat to her ear, taking in her sweet perfume as he whispered, "Ah, honey. Don't be mad. You want me to prove it to you? How much I'm really yours?"

She couldn't help smiling. "Depends on how you plan on doing that." She bit her lip, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Don't do that, honey," he whispered huskily, caressing his thumb along her bottom lip and freeing it from her teeth. "That's my job."

He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his and gently nibbling on her lower one before sucking it into his mouth. His kiss was rough and demanding, and the moment her lips parted, he plunged his tongue inside her wet, warm mouth. His hands gently framed her face, the tips of his fingers tangling in her long, wavy hair, melding his lips to hers.

She couldn't even think straight, the feel of his rough hands, his smell of grease and sweat and his soap mixed together to form a tantalizing and heady scent. She was intoxicated, lost in his kiss, his touch.

After a moment, he hands left her hair, slowly trailing down her soft body, over the curve of her hips and the swell of her ass, shoving at her skirt and gripping the back of her silky thighs before lifting her up and walking her backwards to the couch. He was both rough and gentle, demanding yet tender.

He sat her down, never breaking their kiss, and knelt down, settling himself between her thighs and hiking her skirt up. He tore his lips away from hers, leaving her breathless, and lowered his head to place one wet kiss on the inside of her knee. His large hands gripped her thighs as he continued to slowly kiss up her legs, his fingers moving up with the same tortuously slow speed as his lips and tongue.

Bella's head lulled against the back of the sofa, her legs instinctively spreading wider. He paused, swallowing thickly as he reached the apex and realized she wasn't wearing any panties. _Damn, she was all sorts of perfect._

He didn't waste another second. The overpowering scent of her desire intoxicated him, and he slid his tongue up along her wet slit, his mouth closing around her bud and sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh, god, Jake..." Bella moaned, her hands clutching the leather sofa.

"You like that, honey?" he asked against her moist flesh, lapping at her wetness, bringing two fingers up to rub along her sex, slowly dipping in, and marveling at her reaction as he plunged two fingers deep inside her.

"Oh, god, y-y-yes...right...there..." she breathed as he curled his fingers up, pumping slow at first and then faster and faster, closing his mouth around her clit again, sucking and licking, until she was trembling in his arms. Her body shook with the force of her release as Jake slowly removed his coated fingers, continuing to softly kiss her too sensitive flesh.

"What the—" Sam exclaimed as the door flew open. He quickly put a hand over his eyes. "Black! What the fuck are you doing with my sister?"

Jake scrambled to his feet as Bella tried to right herself, her body the consisting of pudding, and fighting a blush. There was a small window in the office, and Jake quickly hoisted himself up to climb through it, falling and landing on the top of Embry's car with a loud thud. Sam ran to the window.

"You stay the fuck away from my sister! Or I'm going to break both your fucking legs!" Sam bellowed, shaking his fist angrily out the window. He then turned his attention on Bella, who was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I love him, Sam. He won't be staying away from me," she warned. Sam narrowed his eyes at her but didn't say anything. She turned and bounded down the steps to go after Jake.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta, _**jkane180**_, you know you rock honey! And to **_wordslinger _**and _**kissa_621 **_for prereading and being awesome cheerleaders!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.

Warning: Contains strong language and sexual content.

* * *

Jake quickly swung his leg over the bike, straddling the massive contraption and kick-starting it to life. It grumbled and snarled, and he just barely heard Bella calling after him.

"Jake! Jake, wait!" she called breathlessly. He looked over his shoulder and watched a flushed-faced Bella with a light sheen of sweat glistening on her brow running towards him.

His dick twitched painfully in his jeans.

He motioned with a subtle tilt of his head for her to hop on. She climbed onto the back of his motorcycle, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself extra close to his warm body just as Sam came running out the open garage bay doors.

"Isabella Swan, I'm calling Dad!" he hollered. Jake felt Bella tense, so he placed his hand on top of hers where it was lying flat against his still-naked torso and gave her a gentle squeeze before revving the engine and taking off.

They cruised through the busy city streets, and Bella instinctively held onto Jacob a little tighter. There was something in that brief moment, something not overtly sexual or confusing or potentially disastrous and terrifying, but warm and whole...and right.

And Jake felt it. It caused him to panic slightly, caused his heart to pound, and his palms to sweat. _Is this love?_

Bella couldn't help the sigh of disappointment that escaped her lips when they pulled up in front of Jake's apartment building and he got off the bike. There was something so fucking sexy and thrilling about being wrapped around him while on the back of his bike.

Jake held out his hand to help Bella off the bike, then pulled her flush against his body to whisper in her ear. "Go on upstairs, honey. I gotta park the bike around back," he exhaled heavily and added huskily, "Be ready for me."

Bella gasped, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine and causing a warm wetness to pool in between her thighs. She shook herself out of her stunned state, traipsed up the pathway to Jake's apartment building, and let herself in.

_Maybe I should just leave_, she thought, worrying her bottom lip. Bella felt a little out of control and disoriented. She shouldn't have let him get to her earlier. But, goddamn, he just took over, and that, coupled with his expert lips, warm gentle touch, and intoxicating scent, made her completely forget that she was supposed to be holding out, making sure he was all hers first. Not succumbing to his charms.

Bella made her way to the elevator and to the fourth floor completely lost in her thoughts. She absentmindedly unlocked Jake's apartment with her spare key and threw her bag down on the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Jake?" a soft, high-pitched female voice called. Bella sighed heavily. _Who now?_

Bella walked down the hallway to Jake's room, half fuming, half emotionally exhausted from having to always fight for him. When she walked in and found _her_ friend, Alice Cullen, lying half-naked on top of Jake's king-size bed.

"Alice?" Bella screeched, her eyes wide with surprise and alarm.

"Bella? Oh shit..." Alice scrambled to right herself from her provocative position and grabbed her clothes from the floor to cover her body.

"What the fuck are you doing here? How long has this been going on?" Bella yelled, her voice rising in volume, anger and complete frustration leaking into her tone.

"Um, nothing... I just was in town and told Jake I would stop by..." Alice managed to say, confused by Bella's anger. She'd told Bella she would be in town this week, too, almost a month ago in an email. Alice had been out of the country filming a documentary for a National Geographic special in South America and had been practically unreachable except by occasional email for over six months.

Bella threw her hands up in the air, looking up to the ceiling, just as she heard the front door open. Alice was already pulling on her jeans and shirt as they heard heavy footsteps approaching down the hall.

"Bells? You back here?" he called, his mouth twitching into a sly smirk and his body humming with anticipation. He wanted her so fucking bad. The sweet taste of her was still on his lips. "I really want to finish what we started, honey."

Alice's eyes shot to Bella's, her forehead furrowed in confusion. Bella locked eyes with the short little pixie, her jet black hair streaked with red and chopped off into a cute bob. It took a minute, but suddenly, all the pieces clicked, and Alice's mouth popped open to form an 'o.'

"Bella? I-I, uh..." Alice stammered, trying to apologize and explain herself. Bella started to interrupt when Jake walked into the room behind her.

"Bel—" He froze mid-sentence, mentally cursing himself as his gaze drifted from Bella's angry stance and glare to Alice's shameful, apologetic look. _Fuck_. She was defiantly not going to trust him or sleep with him now.

Bella suddenly spun on her heal to face Jacob, her eyes bright with fury as she poked her finger at his chest, backing him up into the wall. He stumbled back, suddenly petrified that this little brunette that he'd thought only moments ago he was falling for was about to just walk out of his life forever.

"Goddammit, Jake!" Bella screeched, pushing him as hard as she could—which wasn't much— with both her palms now flat against his chest. "She's my fucking friend!"

"Bella, honey..." Jake wrapped his fingers around her wrists, holding her to him.

"Don't, Jake. Don't call me 'honey.' I don't want to hear your fucking excuses!" she sobbed; her tears were hot and violent as they flowed from her eyes. She hung her head, sniffling and trying to control herself. She didn't want him to see her cry, or see how much he'd hurt her. Jake let go of one of her wrists, gently curling his fingers under her chin and raising it so he could see her eyes. He ducked his head so they were eye-level.

"Baby, please..." he pleaded, feeling a lump rising in his throat as he saw the tears he'd caused gather in her dark eyes. She stood still for a moment, studying the expression in his eyes, surprised to see them suspiciously bright and glassy.

"Jake, you just don't get it," she sighed, her voice tight and barely more than a whisper as she continued, "I've loved you all my life. All my goddamn life. And I just thought—"

Bella swallowed, trying to blink away the tears and steady herself beneath the tide of emotion and heartache that was overwhelming her.

"—I just wanted—" She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head; she just could find the right words. Bella took a deep, shuddering breath as she saw Alice slip out of the room. She swallowed thickly again and felt Jake's rough fingers glide across her cheek, catching the tears that fell as she squeezed her eyes tighter shut.

Jake's other hand let go of her wrist, his hands came up to frame her face, and he closed the distance between them, his lips only a breath away.

"Bella, please. Look at me. What do you want?" he whispered thickly, his voice shaky and uncertain. She opened her eyes to see his stormy with an emotion she had never seen him wear.

"You, Jake. I want you," she managed to say, her chocolate brown eyes more open to him than they had been in a long time he now realized.

"You have me," he answered, unable to hold back the tears any longer; two slid lazily down his tan cheeks. Bella pressed her lips firmly together and shook her head slightly.

"It's not enough, Jake. I want all of you. Your heart, your body, everything. I'm tired of sharing. I'm exhausted, really. It's taken you six months to even start considering me. I don't want you just to consider me…" She paused, removing one of his hands from her face and pressing it to her heart before continuing, "I want you to just know, like I do, that your heart beats for me. Like mine does for you. That no one else can ever turn your head."

Bella took another deep breath, somehow finding some hidden inner strength to continue, despite the pained expression on Jake's face. More tears fell down both their faces, etching torrential rivers into their skin.

"I've waited my whole life for you," she said solemnly, "I'm done waiting."

Bella slowly closed the small distance left between their lips and kissed him with so much desperation and finality that her heart broke a little more with the effort. She pulled away, and he pulled her back, fitting his lips to hers... once, twice, three more times, until she pulled away again and walked out of the room, leaving him confused and broken and feeling helpless.

She made her way through the apartment, grabbing her bag and walking down to the elevator, where she found Alice waiting. Bella sighed and wiped at her tears. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Bella, I had no idea... I'm so, so sorry," Alice began, tears clearly forming in her eyes. The elevator dinged open, and the two girls exchanged a glance. Bella sighed and motioned for Alice to join her. The least she could do was take her back to the shop so she didn't have to call Sam.

That was not a conversation with a happy ending. At least not for Jake.

"So, can you take me back to Sam's shop?" Bella asked, and Alice nodded. They walked silently to Alice's rental car. About five minutes into the ride, Bella finally broke the uneasy silence.

"How long?" she asked quietly. She really didn't want to know all the details, but she couldn't help it. She was already picturing them together, along with Jake and every other girl.

"Um. I don't know. Pretty much on and off since high school," she answered honestly, peaking at Bella from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, unable to hide her shock. Since high school? That was like six years ago. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Alice sighed. "Honestly, I was embarrassed. I mean, Jake's always gotten with so many girls, and I felt kinda dirty to be one of them. And it wasn't like I really had feelings for him or anything. When Jasper and I broke up senior year, Jake was there one night, and it felt...nice... to be wanted, I mean. I swore it would never happen again, but then after graduation, whenever I came home from college or being on the road, I'd feel lonely, and it was just easy. No strings attached. No explanations," she finished quietly, worrying her bottom lip, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

Bella rubbed her palms over her tear-streaked face roughly, trying to make sense of all of this. Alice and Bella had been close friends since junior high, but Bella had never dared to admit her feelings for Jacob. Not to Alice. Not to Jacob. Not even to herself. It also didn't help that she had dated Alice's brother Edward most of high school.

Edward was a year older and broke up with Bella after he left for college. She was heartbroken. He had been her first real boyfriend, her first kiss, and she was hoping her first of other things as well. It had been then that she had started to realize her feelings for Jacob. She remembered that date _very_ well.

Edward had called Bella and told her to meet him at the beach so they could talk. He had been pretty distant ever since he left for college, and even when he came home for the weekend, he had hardly made any time for Bella at all.

He left Bella standing alone on her beach at sunset, her eyes filled with tears as he told her he'd met someone else. Jake didn't live far from the beach, and Bella had instinctively run straight to his little red house. Billy, Jake's dad, had been sitting on the front porch, carving a small wooden figurine when she approached.

"Bella? Are you all right, sweetheart?" His voice rose in concern as he took in her bedraggled appearance. She shook her head and pressed her lips tightly together. "Go on in; Jake's in his room."

Bella ran up the stairs—how she didn't trip and fall flat on her face was a miracle in and of itself—and went straight to Jake's bedroom, not even bothering to knock on the door.

"Ja—" Bella gasped, covering her gaping mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with surprise. There Jake was, half lying on his bed, half hovering over some blonde bimbo. His bare chest and sculpted arms had a light sheen of sweat over his smooth, sun-kissed skin. He had one hand resting on her hip, the other tangled in her hair, and his lips pressed to hers.

Something violent and sickening twisted in her gut, fresh tears pricked her eyes, and she took off in the opposite direction.

"Bells! Wait!" she heard Jacob call out, but she was already to the front door. She pushed open the screen door, stumbling down the stairs and barely hearing the sound of Billy's concerned voice and Jacob's heavy footfalls following her.

She made it all the way back to the rocky beach when she felt a pair of warm, strong arms encircle her waist. She felt his warm breath in her ear, and she just stopped and fell limp in his arms. He turned her around to face him, wrapping both his arms tightly around her, and she rested her cheek on his now cotton-covered chest.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he whispered, his hand coming up to tenderly stroke her hair. Bella couldn't even speak as she felt a lump rise in her throat and more tears well in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his middle as she sobbed, clinging to him like a life preserver.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I-I didn't mean to..." she babbled, barely understandable through her racking sobs. She wasn't even sure why she was crying so hard. I mean, she was upset about Edward. She thought maybe she loved him. Maybe. But she had been less and less sure of that these last few months.

And then she saw Jacob. _Her_ Jacob. With someone else.

_Wait. What?_

Her crying slowly started to ebb, her brows knitted together in confusion and deep thought as she tried to process the swirl of feelings and sensations storming inside of her. She pulled away—only slightly—tilting her head up to look at Jacob. His warm, dark brown eyes looked worried; his eyebrows were raised and his lips pursed. His shaggy black hair hung in his face. He was sort of beautiful. His jaw was square and defined, his skin a warm, russet color. She could feel his tight abs pressed against her middle, his warm strong hands moving tenderly up and down her back creating a whole new sensation inside her.

The sudden realization of these feelings hit her like a ton of bricks. It was glaringly obvious, and she tried to close her eyes and shake her head and go back to being blissfully ignorant.

"Bells? What's going on? Please talk to me," he pleaded, his hand leaving her back and cradling her face. _God, his hands felt so good-both soft and rough. Had they always felt like this? Why was she just now realizing this? Fuck!_

This could not be happening. She shoved roughly against Jacob's chest and stepped away from him, wiping her tears on her shirt sleeve.

"Bella? Please, honey," he continued. His voice was so sweet and concerned but still had that scratchy, husky quality to it that sent a shiver that had nothing to do with the cool ocean breeze down her spine. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and quickly tried to school her features and act normal.

"Edward broke up with me," she answered softly. In an instant, she was once again enveloped in Jake's warm embrace, pressed against his muscular chest where she could suddenly feel his unwavering, constant heartbeat, and it felt so...steady, and just...so right.

_Could this be right?_

And just like that a deluge of images flooded her mind: every time she had called Jacob instead of Edward—to share some news or a joke—every time she sought his arms instead for comfort, how jealous and competitive Edward had always been with Jacob, how warm and easy their relationship had always been, how blurry that friendship line was—

That thought sobered her. However blurry it was, it was still firmly in place. And Jacob was very experienced and went through women like a fat kid through cake. And then she told herself the lie—the myth, the fairytale— all women tell themselves at some point: Maybe he'll change.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. He was douchebag anyway," he soothed in his own very _Jacob _way. "Come on, let's go for a little walk down the beach. We'll find that, um, spot you like." He grinned, tossing an arm over her shoulder and leading her down the sand.

"But, what about—" Bella protested and pointed back towards his house.

"What? Oh, her? Don't worry about it. You know you're my favorite girl," he chuckled, gave her a tight squeaze, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You know I love you, honey."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to _**jkane180**_, for being such an awesome beta and friend. Special thanks to _**wordslinger**_ and _**kissa_621**_ for dealing with all my maddness as I tried towrite this chapter and your comments and suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: Contains strong language.**_

* * *

Jake felt more than heard her footsteps as she walked away from him; the harsh reality that was so blindingly obvious now struck him deep in the heart as he heard the door close behind her. Jake let his head fall back against the wall and slid down the smooth surface to the floor.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, burying his face in his hands. He suddenly felt cold, alone, and empty. His chest throbbed and ached like something had been ripped from it. The abrupt realization of exactly what _that_ was twisted like a knife in his gut—his heart.

_How did he not know she'd always had it?_

He felt sick as he processed this new information. His stomach heaved violently, and he cursed himself for being so goddamn blind. Memories of her came rushing back to him as he crawled helplessly across his bedroom floor and flung himself on his bed.

_They were just barely six. It was raining, and all Jake wanted to do was be alone. His mom was gone, and everyone kept acting like he didn't understand. That he didn't know what that meant._

_But he did. He watched her get sick. He saw the life being drained out of her body as she lay in that damn hospital bed. He held her hand when she whispered her goodbyes in her only son's ear. _

_Jake had somehow escaped into the old shed out behind their small red house that would later become his garage. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground near the door, watching the rain fall furiously against the earth. He felt like the whole world was crying, falling apart because she was gone. He shut his eyes and tried to will away the tears. They were burning in his eyes, and he felt their sting deep inside._

"_Jake?" Bella's soft, girlish voice squeaked behind him as she shuffled her feet awkwardly. He didn't say anything, and she hesitated only briefly before sitting down next to him, wiggling her way underneath his arm, and wrapping both of hers around his skinny middle. It was where she always fit. Perfectly._

_He felt a little of the sadness ebb, and he instinctively wrapped his other arm around her so he could hold on to something. _

Jake groaned, rubbing his palms over his face roughly. Even then! He remembered that feeling of warmth bubbling up in his gut. He hadn't known what that meant. How could he? He was only six. He just knew she was his Bells. His best friend. His other half. Like peanut butter and jelly or something.

He rolled over onto his stomach, sprawling out across his bed and burying his face in the nearest pillow. _She was mine! Goddammit! How did I fuck this up so bad? _He grumbled to himself as he felt fresh tears well in his eyes and a sob break from his chest.

_And now I'm crying like a little fucking bitch. Fucking perfect._

All he could think about was her now. Memories of them flashed before his eyes like a bad home movie. Holding her hand, punching the lights out of that fucking idiot in ninth grade for messing with her, how he was secretly happy when Edward broke up with her—he was never good enough for her, and he didn't like sharing. He tried to think of something else, anything else, but she was everywhere. He could still feel her silky skin beneath his hands—_fuck, she was so soft and wet and responsive...and goddamn perfect._

The ringing of Jake's cell phone in his pocket brought him out of his pity party and self-loathing. He dug into his jeans and pulled it out, flipping it open without moving his face from the pillow and raising it to his ear. He just barely turned his head, so his words wouldn't be muffled by the pillow.

"What?" he answered.

"Well, hello to you, too, sunshine," an obnoxious female voice answered. It was Leah. Sam's fiancé. _Fuck, what now?_

"Leah," Jake groaned. "I'm really not in the mood. What do you want?"

"Well, I was getting out of my car up at the shop, and I saw Bella," Leah began. "And she looked like a fucking train wreck. What the hell happened?"

Jake groaned. The image of Bella's tear-streaked face—that he'd caused—the depth of emotion and heartbreak he saw there was burned into his retinas, and just the mention of it made him sick.

"I don't know, Leah. I don't fucking know!" he bemoaned, and she gave an annoyed sigh. Fuck if she didn't have to always be the one straightening out these goddamn messes.

"I'll be there in a minute," she sighed again.

"Bring some fucking alcohol," Jake begged, snapping the phone shut angrily.

~000~

Four hours later, Jake was nursing another bottle of beer, sprawled out on his leather sofa with Leah sitting across from him in the recliner.

"Well, you've really made a mess of everything, haven't you?" Leah questioned, rolling her eyes at his obvious stupidity. Jake looked at her out of the corner of his eye while bringing the bottle back to his lips.

"So you knew?" he asked. _Did everyone fucking know? Embry? Quil?_

"Well, yeah, Jake. I'm surprised you're just now figuring all this out. How could you think you and her were ever 'just friends'?"

"Fuck. I don't know, Leah." Jake ran a hand through his hair and huffed a frustrated sigh. ''It's just—" He paused as he struggled for the right words,"—I mean, I always knew she was 'my Bells'..." Jake put his fist against his heart and leaned forward to punctuate his words. "...I always felt that...that... she belonged to me...but..."

Jake exhaled a long breath he didn't know he was holding and felt like his whole world was crumbling, falling apart. Just like that day in the rain sitting in the shed.

_Had I really been holding onto her all these years? Without making her mine?_

"Jake, I get it. You didn't want to lose her. You didn't want to get hurt... Trust me, I've been there. But did you really think that was fair for her? To always have to share you with god knows how many women?" Leah paused; she could see that Jake was in a fragile state, but she was never one for subtly, so she just continued, "If you don't fix this now, you'll lose her for good."

Leah stood up and grabbed her purse.

"I gotta go, Jake. We're having dinner with the family," she stated and then made her way to the door.

"Leah? Could you..." he trailed off, silently asking her a favor with his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll check on her," she promised, adding, "And Jake? Bella is like a little sister to me; she's my fiancé's sister, and if you fuck this up—worse than you already have—I'll let Sam kill you. I don't care if I'm best friends with your sister. Rachel will understand."

And with that, she left Jake alone with his jumbled up feelings and only memories of Bella to keep him company. He couldn't take it: the silence, the loneliness, his inner voice screaming what a failure he was. He was suffocating beneath it. He couldn't take another second, and so he grabbed his jacket, his phone, and his keys and went to find something to take this feeling away, because the alcohol wasn't working.

But he knew what would.

~000~

Bella was a wreck. After crying and babbling incoherently to Leah, Bella managed to drive herself home. She escaped to her room, thankful no one else was home. It was times like this she wished she had her own place. She felt emotionally drained, physically exhausted. And lost. Utterly lost.

She tossed her stuff onto the old desk in her room by the door and threw herself face down on her bed. Even though it had been a while since he was last here in her room, she could still smell his lingering scent on her pillow.

"Goddammit!" she screamed into her pillow, punching the mattress beside her head. Part of her wished she could take it all back. That she never would have kissed him that night. Or told him she loved him. _Fuck, why had I done that? Now I've lost him completely._

Her stomach violently protested that thought, and she had to run down the hall to the bathroom to keep from empty her stomach before she could reach the toilet.

But she couldn't share him any longer. She had always been his-_was it too much to ask for him to be mine? To belong only to me?_

She felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket, but she didn't check it.

It was well past dark when Bella heard a knock at her door. But she didn't move; she stayed in the same position she had been in for hours since coming back from the bathroom: face down in the pillows, Jake's old tee-shirt she'd found under her bed clutched in her hand. She hadn't even gone down for dinner. Charlie, her dad, had come up once, and so had Sam, to try and coax her to come eat something. But her whole system rejected the thought of anything but Jake's touch, or voice, or lips giving her substance.

She heard the door squeak open and the bed dip down, a warm hand pressed to her back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my beta, _**jkane180**_, she's awesome. And thanks to **_wordslinger_** and _**kissa_621**_ for pre-reading, you girls rock.

And thank you _**1lilabut**_ for making such an amazing trailer for this fic. If you haven't seen it check it out here: .com/watch?v=hL_b8-GeiBg


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or theses characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

His hand rubbed slow circles on her back, and he leaned down, his warm breath blowing across her tear-soaked cheek. Bella whimpered. _Why is he here? To torture me more?_

"Bells, honey... Are you... I just wanted to make sure you were all right," Jacob voiced, his words slightly slurred and the smell of alcohol on his breath. Bella shook her head.

"No, I'm not all right!" she replied, her voice muffled by the pillow she still had her face buried in. She didn't want to look at him—couldn't—or she knew she wouldn't be able to keep her strength. She didn't want to see that look in his eyes, the one that was meant only for her. To be honest, now she wasn't sure she hadn't just imagined that over the years, that maybe she had deluded herself into thinking he looked at her differently, that he could ever love her the way she loved him.

"Bella, please...at least look at me. I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry. I know I fucked up. But please..." he choked out. His voice was rough and strained, and just the mix of sincerity and vulnerability—like he was really that broken up over _her_—forced her body to move, sitting up and turning her teary brown eyes to his.

He looked awful. His hair looked all ruffled like he'd been roughly running his hand through it. His eyes were sad and full of pleading and apology, and he instinctively reached for her. Her eyes slowly took in his features—every line of his face, the emotions swimming in his dark eyes, the way his body leaned towards her, his hand clasped around hers, lacing their fingers—all of it told the story of who he was, the man she swore she knew.

He was hers. Wasn't he? Her heart desperately wanted to believe it, her body warming under his touch, yearning, and desire pumping through her system. He leaned forward, slowly and deliberately, his intentions clear as he licked his lips, and his eyes darted between hers and her soft lips.

Before she could rein it in— before her mind could reject and protest, her body recoil—her lips parted, and he closed the distance, his mouth on hers instantly. His kiss was deep and desperate, pleading and so full of emotion she felt like she was drowning in him, unable to keep her strength or focus, consumed by the force of Jacob Black.

He pulled back, whispering in between fevered kisses, his lips unable to leave hers for more than second.

"I'm so sorry, honey," he crooned pleadingly, pushing her back to the mattress and settling himself between her legs. "I-I... fuck... you're everything... I..."Jake stammered, but he couldn't say it; those three words she needed to hear, but it didn't register. She was overwhelmed by him, exhausted by the day's emotional upheaval and drunk off his affection.

His lips moved from hers, across her jaw and down the slope of her neck. He was completely overcome with need for her, sweet desire and lust and burning emotions rushing through his system, pumping blood south, and his pants were suddenly painfully constricting.

His fingers curled into the opening of her shirt, tugging and pulling, the button flying off as he ripped it open. His hot mouth trailed wet kisses across her collarbone, his tongue darting out to taste her smooth skin, down her chest. His hand cupped around her breast, whispering her name and mumbled apologies in her heated flesh.

Bella's mind struggled against the sensations shooting straight down to the apex of her thighs, pooling wetness into her panties she was sure to have to replace. But a voice in the back of her mind was screaming, the noise becoming louder and louder. She was drowning in him, but her mind was fighting for the surface.

"Jake," she whisperws, her voice too husky. She fought against it, but it was so hard. She couldn't deny she wanted him. Their session in Sam's office earlier suddenly replayed in her mind; the intensity of that orgasm, the way his lips and tongue felt on her sensitive folds—_oh god, I fucking need him to lick me again…_

His hand had slipped around her back, deftly unhooking her bra and then pushing it up. The feeling of her perfect breast against his hand was delicious. His dick twitched with the contact as he rubbed his thumb over her pert pink nipple.

"Jake." Her voice was a little stronger, but her shove against his shoulders was weak as he moved his mouth down, capturing her breast in his mouth. Her unintentional moan spurred him on.

"So soft," he breathed against her skin, his warm breath eliciting tingles across her body as he continued to kiss down her middle. His eyes were clouded and dark with lust when he peered up at her, his lips hovering just above the waistband of her skirt.

He sat back on his heels. His large hands wrapped around her rib cage and skimmed down her sides. Bella was completely mesmerized by his affection, the way he seemed so focused, and the intensity of his eyes. He traced the curve of her hip and smoothed down the material of her skirt, down her bare thighs to her knee. His eyes followed his movement as he marveled at her soft skin beneath his fingertips and tried to find the words to express the ones bursting in his chest and lodged firmly in his throat.

"Jake," Bella whispered, swallowing hard. He heard it then-the indecision, the mistrust, the fear, the hurt laced within her love and desire. He didn't need to see her face or read her eyes—he knew her—and just the way his name fell from her lips, the catch in her voice, brought him back from the brink.

He closed his eyes, swallowed thickly, and took a deep breath. His fingers tightened around her legs for a moment, almost unconsciously sliding up, like his body was rejecting what wasn't right.

It was so fucking hard to remove his hands from her body, and he did it achingly slowly, finally running his fingers roughly though his hair and sighing. Bella sat up quickly, both relieved he'd realized and equally disappointed.

"Jake, I—"

He stood up, walking towards her window with his back to her, staring out, and remembering all the times he had climbed inside it over the years.

Bella looked at his slumped shoulders and softened a little. This mess wasn't _all_ his fault. She should have been honest with him about her feelings a long time ago. She shouldn't have been playing games either. She stood up, took off her ruined shirt, and slipped the one of his she had been crying on earlier over her head before crossing the room.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, placing one kiss between his shoulder blades, and felt some of the tension leave his body. His hand came up automatically to rest over hers on his chest.

"Jake, I just..." She paused, expelling long breath before adding, "Can't you understand how hard this is for me?"

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm before replacing it to its previous position.

"I do, baby. I really...I'm really trying." He turned to face her, capturing her face in his hands. "I just don't want to lose you. I've never wanted to; maybe that's why I never wanted to admit there was more. You're my best friend, Bells."

He studied her soft brown eyes, trying to gather his energy to say those three little words that burned against his tongue. He took a deep breath, his voice cracking when he whispered, "I love you."

"I know, but—"

"No, Bells. I think I'm falling _in_ love with you. I think—" he tried to explain.

"I-I... Jake, I don't know how to trust you." She cut him off, unwilling to hear more because she wanted so badly for those words to be true, but she just...couldn't.

"Honey..." he whispered. He knew no amount of words would fix this. He had to prove it to her. He cleared his throat, his eyes lighting up at the idea forming in his head. "Bella, just please don't cut me out. Give me a chance to prove to you I can be the guy you deserve. Please, honey."

Bella could see he was serious, and she couldn't deny his words; his sincerity made her heart soar. She took a deep, cleansing breath and nodded her head.

"Yeah?" he asked disbelievingly, kissing her softly and enthusiastically before she could answer.

"But, Jake, this doesn't mean we're going to sleep together. I'm not ready to give you that part of me," she warned seriously, but the smile that twitched at the corner of her lips betrayed her. His brows furrowed, and he tilted his head. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"Bella, you mean you've never..." he trailed off, not even sure he was right. That couldn't be right, could it? The thought momentarily freaked him out, but quickly gave way to a swelling burst of pride and something else in his chest. _Oh god_, she could be all his. _All fucking mine. If I don't fuck this up._

Bella blushed bright red and tried to drop her eyes from his penetrating gaze. Jake's fingers curled under her chin, lifting her eyes back to his.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about everything. I promise I'll make this right. I'll prove to you that you were always meant to be mine," his voice dropped lower, taking on that scratchy huskiness she loved as he swore, "And then I'll make you mine."

* * *

A/N: As always I would like to thank **_jkane180_** for beta-ing. And **_wordslinger_** and _**kissa_621**_ for all their support and pre-reading and pure awesomness.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and sexual content.**_

* * *

"Fuck," Jake muttered, running his fingers roughly through his hair as he sat slumped down and sprawled out on the couch in his apartment. He was distractedly flipping through channels, his eyes darting to his phone every five seconds. _Why hasn't she called? Why am I being such a fucking girl?_

A part of Jake ached for her. He was constantly thinking about her laugh: her smile, her tiny hands enclosed in his, and how on earth he could prove to her that he could be the man she wanted and needed him to be. Another part of him was so fucking hard it hurt, and vivid memories of her soft lips, her hard nipples, and her wet folds assaulted him. He could still practically taste her on his tongue, smell her sweet perfume.

"Fuck," he cursed again, shoving his hand down his jeans and gripping himself under his cotton boxers. He hadn't had sex—or anything even close to it—since that day in Sam's office with Bella. That was a week ago. He'd seen Bella, talked to Bella, but nothing more than a few ardent kisses had been exchanged before she pulled away. Her guard was up, firmly in place, and he had no idea how to break through.

And _god_ how he wanted to break through.

The thought of her soft lips and warm breath wrapped around his cock had him tilting his head back and shallowly pumping his hard, thick length. He could imagine her pink tongue applying light pressure to the underside, lapping around the head as she moved her mouth up and down and sucked hard. His hand moved faster as images assaulted him: her pushing her hair out of her face, his hips bucking up, maybe he'd tangle his fingers in her wavy locks as he fucked her warm, wet mouth, maybe she'd take him so deep his dick would hit the back of her throat, maybe she'd hum around him—

"Fuuuuck," he groaned. He was so lost in his fantasy of Bella—her lips, her mouth, kissing and sucking, her tongue dragging around the tip of his dick, the vibrations from her swallowing and humming—he didn't hear the knock on the door.

A few minutes later, Audrey, his leggy, blonde-bombshell neighbor poked her head in.

He really needed to get new locks.

She crept silently across the wood floor, her eyes mischievous and a smirk playing on her full lips. She stood behind the couch watching him moan. Her lips were at his ear, and just as Bella's name fell from lips, she whispered, "Need a hand?"

Jake jumped at the sound of her voice, stuffing himself back in his jeans.

"Christ, Audrey! What the fuck? Can't you knock?" he growled angrily, his face heating up in embarrassment. She smirked, leaning forward over the couch. Jake's eyes momentarily drifted to her chest; her shirt was so low and her breasts pushed together just right—

_Fuck. No._ _Bella, Bella, Bella_, he chanted, scolding himself and snapping his eyes up to her face.

"What's wrong, Jakey?" she practically purred as she rounded the couch, sauntering towards him, her smirk wicked and her eyes twinkling. She looked like a lioness stalking her prey, ready to pounce, with her wild blonde curls fluffed out around her face. Jake immediately tried to back up, falling and stumbling over the coffee table, but she didn't relent until she had him backed up against the wall, her blood red fingernail poking him in the chest.

He knocked her hand away.

"I'm sort of seeing someone," he confessed, his harshness gone as he sighed heavily. It wasn't like she knew how he felt about Bella anyway. He'd been pretty much down for whatever up until recently.

"Uh, okay. Would that be why you were moaning Bella?" she asked, stepping back only slightly. He smiled sheepishly and nodded, running his rough hands through his hair. Audrey plopped down on the sofa. "And I'm guessing things are a little—" she unashamedly roamed her eyes down to his crotch and back up to his face, smirking widely as she continued, "—hard?"

He rolled his eyes and tried to adjust himself, sitting on the opposite end of the couch and sighing heavily.

"I don't know when things got so complicated," he admitted.

"Well, Jake, what did you expect? You had to fall in love eventually with as many women as you're always 'seeing,'" she commented with exaggerated air quotes.

Jake sputtered, choking on the gulp of water he had just sipped from the bottle on the coffee table. Not like he didn't know it—fuck, he felt it so deep it was impossible to ignore it or deny it anymore—but hearing it out loud was another matter entirely. He _had_ said it the other night to her, but maybe that wasn't enough.

Audrey chuckled, "Oh, yeah. You're in love."

Fortunately, Jake was saved by the chirping of his cell phone. A picture of Bella flashed on the screen and made everything else disappear, his heart race, and his hands sweat. _What am I, a fucking teenager?_

Jake glanced at Audrey once before answering. She just nodded, rising to her feet and waving bye before exiting his apartment.

"Bella," Jake breathed into the receiver, his voice cracking and strained.

"Hey. You okay, Jake?" Bella asked.

"No. I miss you," he answered her honestly as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and raking his hand through his hair again.

Bella's sharp intake of breath told him she needed to hear that, but she didn't say anything, and he felt the fight for her bubbling up in his gut.

"Can I come see you?" he asked, his voice almost pleading. _How am I so fucking twisted over her?_

She pressed her lips together. She couldn't deny that his words sent her heart fluttering and a jolt of heat to ricocheting through her entire body, gathering in a pooling warmth between her legs. She did want to see him, to touch him. _God, how I want him to touch me._

"Bella? Baby? How can I prove anything to you if you keep shutting me out?" He was frustrated at her lack of response. He felt like he was up against a wall. Unintentionally, images of having _her_ up against a wall flooded his mind, and he cursed under his breath.

"Pick me up at eight," came her whispered reply. His heart jumped for joy, but before he could answer or confirm, the line clicked.

**_~000~_**

Bella sat on the edge of her bed, her phone still clutched in her hand, worrying her bottom lip. The buzzing in her hand made her jump, her voice squeaking in surprise.

"Hello?" she managed.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Leah asked, and it all came out in a jumbled rush.

"I don't know, Leah. Jake called and wants to see me. And I said okay, but I don't know... _is_ it okay? When I'm with him lately... especially now that he's actively pursuing me... I just, I can't... fuck, I just want to give into him so fucking bad," she sobbed, angry tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away.

"Whoa. Calm down, Bells. Take a deep breath," Leah soothed, her usual abrasiveness gone and replaced by a rare, soft warmth. "I think it's natural for you to have some reservations about this, about him. I just have one question for you, not that I'm taking his side, but what do you need from him to start letting him in?"

Bella took in a deep breath. She wasn't sure she knew the answer to that. He'd told her he'd prove it to her. She knew he hadn't been talking to any other girls. He'd even said he loved her—was falling _in love_ with her—the other night.

Wasn't that enough?

**_~000~_**

As soon as she opened the door, he framed her face with his large, rough hands and kissed her passionately. His lips moved hard and fast against hers, stealing the breath from her lungs as he backed her up into the house.

"Is the Chief here?" he asked on a ragged breath, his lips still pressed to hers. Bella's mind had turned to mush in a matter of seconds with his zealous kisses tingling on her lips. She shook her head once; the look in his dark eyes had her drowning.

His lips went back to hers instantly, his tongue swiping along her lower lip and demanding entrance as he scooped her up and bounded up the stairs in three long strides.

She broke her mouth away from his and sucked in a greedy breath. His lips landed on her cheek as he continued to kiss her jaw and neck.

"Where are you—"

Her words were cut off when he lowered her to her bed and settled himself in between her legs. His eyes locked on hers, one hand coming up to cup her cheek, fingertips tangling in her hair and his thumb stroking over her flushed skin, and his other hand rested on her hip.

"Please, Bella. Let me touch you. It's all—" he cleared his throat, his voice cracked and strained under the desperation of his request as he continued, "—all I can fucking think about. Just...please..."

She couldn't have denied him even if a part of her brain was screaming at her to. She quickly dismissed that voice, placing her palm flat against the back of his neck and pulling his lips back to hers.

His lips had slowed their desperate pace as he kissed her slow and deep, but his hands were frenzied as they unbuttoned her jeans and practically tore them from her legs. His long fingers smoothed up her naked legs. The feeling of her soft, silky skin had him completely drunk. He reached the dampened edge of her panties, teasingly fingering the edge.

He almost lost it completely when she whimpered.

He quickly pushed the offending cotton aside, stroking over her wet folds and marveling at just how wet she was, and just how velvety that sensitive, moist flesh felt beneath his hand.

He had to taste her. His lips tingled at the thought, his mouth salivating to have her sweet juices on his tongue again. He sat back on his heels, momentarily drinking in the sight of her.

"So fucking beautiful," he breathed as he lowered himself between her legs, kissing just below her navel, ever so softly. He hooked his fingers in her panties and ripped them from her body. She gasped, and he smirked against her skin as he reached her glistening center and lapped at the wetness he had created.

She twitched and moaned, fisting her hands in the sheets and biting her lip. He held her bucking hips in place with one hand while his other slipped up under her shirt, shoving her bra up and wrapping his hand around her soft breast.

"Oh, god, oh, oh, god, oh, god," she chanted breathlessly, arching her back as he dragged his tongue around her sensitive bundle before closing his lips around it and sucking. She practically leapt off the mattress when his tongue fucked her, his fingers from the hand on her hip spreading her wider. She hooked her leg over his shoulder, her fingers raked through his hair, and she exploded, trembling and bursting at the seams.

But he didn't stop.

He continued to lick and lap at her folds, tasting her, until she came down from her high. He lifted his head to see her, her hair completely wild, her eyes closed, and her breathing so deep he wondered if she'd fallen asleep.

"Bella?" he asked, and she opened her eyes, locking on his.

_Please, fuck me now._ The words were practically burning on the edge of her tongue, and she had to press her lips together tightly to keep them from spilling out. She wanted him so bad, though. The ache he had satisfied just moments before was now blossoming into renewed desire.

He swallowed thickly at the tempestuous look in her dark eyes. He wanted to just push himself inside her so fucking bad and make love to her like he should have been doing all these years. But that one word kept repeating in his head—_virgin_—and he knew he shouldn't push her. He knew she was still uncertain, cautious, and slightly afraid.

It took every ounce of inner strength and willpower he had to just softly kiss her lips and then step away from her tempting body. He took a heavy breath, smiling a little sheepishly at her.

Bella watched him for a moment. Some of the uncertainty faded just a bit when she realized he was willing to sacrifice his own release. She quickly righted herself, walking over to grab another pair of panties from her drawer. She pulled out the drawer, and suddenly, he was right in front of her, pushing it closed. His warm breath caressed her skin as he leaned in to whisper huskily, "No. Don't wear any."

If she wasn't wet before, she sure as hell was now, and it took her a full minute of arguing with herself before she just pulled back on her jeans and shoes and grabbed her purse.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her hand in his. She nodded and softly snorted. He had no idea.

**_~000~_**

"Hey," Jake said softly as he came to a stop and tugged on Bella's hand. She stopped and turned to face him with a quirked eyebrow. He motioned to the boardwalk with his head. "Let's go for a walk."

She followed his lead down to the boardwalk. They had driven back up to Port Angeles for dinner, and it was now getting kind of late. Bella tried to will away thoughts of just staying with him. It would be so _nice _to just curl up in his bed, his strong, warm arms wrapped around her—

But it was only a moment that those innocent thoughts stayed. She knew they'd be doing little sleeping if she went back to his apartment with him. She was sure she wouldn't be able to resist any longer—her resolve, and her guard, was crumbling at an alarming speed.

Jake dropped her hand and flung his arm over her shoulder, tucking her into his side. The sun had long since left. The moon was full and bright, its glow romantic and enticing. They walked together, each wrapped up in their own thoughts, in this moment.

"Jake?" a low, gruff voice asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Jake turned to his side as a large burly guy with curly black hair and a huge grin came jogging over to them.

"Hey, Emmett! What are you doing in town?" Jake asked, slapping hands with his friend. Emmett and Jake had met in college and had a few classes together before he'd moved back to California.

"Nothing, really, just visiting some friends." Emmett's bright blue eyes moved from Jake to Bella, and he stuck out his hand. "Hey, I'm Emmett."

"Oh, man. Sorry. This is my best friend, Bella," Jake offered when he realized he hadn't introduced them. The title seemed to just roll off his tongue. He'd said it a million times before. He didn't even notice. But Bella did. She noticed, and she flinched, her heat deflating and sinking a little lower in her gut.

She swallowed hard, trying to not give away her hurt, and clasped Emmett's hand, plastering a smile on her face. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

She didn't think Jake noticed.

But as he glanced over at her, he saw the flash of hurt, the way her jaw tensed, the fake smile, and he knew he had fucked up. _Again_.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to _**jkane180**_ for your awesome beta skills and ideas! Thanks to _**wordslinger**_, _**kissa_621**_, and _**russettdiamond86**_ for all you pre-reading and encouragement and brainstorming with me. Love ya!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and graphic sexual content**_

* * *

The soft glow of twilight glittered brightly into the little coffee shop, its slant casting shadows here and there and its orange rays glinting off Bella's cell phone that sat idly on the small table next to her open book. She curled her fingers around the Styrofoam cup and brought it to her lips, sipping gingerly on the hot liquid.

Her phone vibrated, jumping across the table.

She ignored it.

It was Jake.

Calling for the umpteenth time in the two days since their date and his failed attempt to prove to her that he was ready to invest in a real relationship. She had made up some excuse about needing to get up early for work and asked him to take her home. The car ride was tense and silent to say the least.

And now she was steadily avoiding him.

She sighed heavily and slapped her hand down on her phone after it started buzzing for the fourth time in the last hour.

"Bella?" a somewhat familiar, deep voice sounded behind her. She turned around and found Emmett's bright eyes and warm grin smiling back at her.

"Oh, Emmett, hi," she smiled politely. He leaned in slightly, his hand resting on the back of her chair. Her eyes darted to his hand and then back to his twinkling blue eyes. Was he...flirting with her?

"So, can I buy you a cup of coffee?" he asked straightforwardly, his voice deep, smooth, and rich as honey. Bella was slightly taken aback by his forwardness, and she blushed despite herself. She had to admit he was charming, friendly, and attractive. A cup coffee couldn't hurt, right?

"Sure, sure. Um, just regular-black, no sugar," she agreed and watched him as he winked and retreated back into the crowded line to order her coffee.

Bella felt a little awkward at first when he returned, but that quickly faded. As he started talking, she found herself relaxing. He was surprisingly easy to talk to.

"So what's the story? With you and Jake, I mean," he asked after he had finished telling a rather lengthy story about his recent travels.

"Uh," Bella stuttered, burning her tongue on the hot coffee she was sipping. She sighed heavily. "It's complicated."

He ginned wider. "I'm a good listener."

She smiled back. She couldn't help it; his smile was contagious.

She proceeded to tell him much about what had happened in the last few weeks and a short history of their past before that. She wasn't used to divulging so much information to a stranger, but it felt so good to say it all out loud without judgment.

She was so involved with her animated conversation-Emmett's soft words of encouragement to make it right, to forgive him, to give him a chance, and that he'd never known Jake to look at anyone the way he'd looked at her-that she didn't notice the sly little redhead who walked into the café.

Lily's bright green eyes flickered to Bella, who had leaned in to whisper something to Emmett, her cheeks blushing a bright red.

Lily scoffed, muttering under her breath, "Mine, huh? We'll see about that."

_**~000~**_

Jake was sitting on his couch with his elbows propped up on his knees and his head cradled in his hands. His slim black phone was pressed against his cheek. How many times had he called her? He wasn't sure, but he felt like an obsessed, crazed stalker. And he knew why she was mad.

_Best friend. Goddammit! Why did I say that!_ he cursed himself.

A soft, almost timid, knock jolted him out of his self-loathing pity party. For a brief, fleeting moment, he had hope that it was her. But then, he thought, his luck was usually worse than that. He dragged himself off the couch and was startled when it was, in fact, Bella standing on the other side.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Achingly so. Her brown hair seemed to glow red under the lights from the hallway, her pale skin soft and luminous, and her deep chocolate eyes open, clear, and holding the deep emotion that he could only describe as love—although the word fell so short of how it made him feel. It reached inside him and twisted everything while somehow making everything right.

Bella took in his appearance carefully. His hair was disheveled, like he'd been running his hands through it all day, pulling and tugging the inky strands. His face looked tired, worn. Tiny fine lines wrinkled around his eyes, which looked red, like he'd been rubbing his palms against them. Her heart thudded at the sight of him.

Their eyes locked for what seemed like one endless minute; the tension and emotion that filled the air between them were as thick as smoke.

And in an instant, that changed.

He reached for her, his large hand curling around her slender arm and pulling her to him. With their bodies flush up against one another, he captured her face between his rough hands, his warm breath tickling her lips as he leaned forward, eyes still open and focused on hers so intently, so intensely, she felt completely enraptured. The rest of the word seemingly faded away.

His warm whisper against her lips pierced her heart. "I love you. Please, Bells. Just let me love you."

She instantly closed the small gap between them, feverishly pressing her lips to his. Her fingers fisted in the thin material of his shirt as his hands slipped from her face, leaving tingling trails of goose flesh in their wake as they moved down the slope of her neck, over her shoulders, down her bare arms, and finally came to rest on her hips.

"I'm sorry." Her whisper was muffled as she spoke between their hungry lips smacking loudly together in the silent hallway. "I'm sorry. I-I—"

"Stop, honey. Stop saying you're sorry," he said. His tone was so low, scratchy, and warm like a sweater, his breathing harsh and shallow. His voice cracked as he continued, "I'm so sorry, Bells."

His lips were back on hers, melding and molding until she wasn't sure where hers began and his ended. His hands slid over the curve of her ass, down to her jean-covered thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he spun around, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Wait!" she said breathlessly, tearing her mouth away from his. But he was already lost in her, and his lips merely continued to kiss across her jaw, down her neck, sucking the honeyed skin into his mouth. She moaned softly, reaching out to turn the lock.

He started walking them down the dimly lit hallway, and her fingers found themselves tangled in his hair, their kisses turning even more heated. He squeezed her round ass that he held in his hands as he strode purposefully into his room, gingerly laying her down onto his unmade bed.

Jake settled himself between her thighs, careful not to crush her with his weight. One hand slid up under her shirt, slowly traveling up her porcelain skin until he touched the bottom of her bra. His fingers glided around the edge, and she felt him grinning against her lips when she whimpered for more of his touch.

He deftly unhooked her bra, shoving the lace away from her breast as his hand covered it, flicking his thumb tenderly over her hardened nipple. His lips left hers again as he sat back slightly so he could pull off her shirt, helping slide her bra off her slender shoulders. His eyes were dark and passionate as they roved slowly over her naked torso.

"So beautiful," he breathed, the thick huskiness in his throaty voice sending shivers down her spine and a jolt of heat to her throbbing, aching center.

He lowered his head slowly, softly kissing the exposed skin just below her ear. His hoarse whisper against her skin was almost more than she could take. It was hot and tender, the desire and lust dripping like thick, smooth liquid from his tongue. "Let me make love to you, Bells."

There was something so innately right in that moment, something she could no longer deny herself. She wanted him to make love to her just as badly as his deep voice conveyed his desire.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice barely audible as he kissed down her smooth neck, across her collarbone.

"I promise," he murmured against her skin, slowly lowering his lips to the valley between her perfect breasts, "No, I _swear_ I'll never hurt you again, baby."

His words struck her somewhere deep inside, and she knew with every fiber of her being that he was telling the truth. His tongue unhurriedly licked around her pert, pink nipples before engulfing her right one completely inside his warm, wet mouth. She let out a soft cry, her fingers coming up to rake through his short hair. He moved to the other one; latching on, his teeth grazing her sensitive flesh.

"Jake." She let out a shaky breath, the pressure between her thighs building and building and the coil in her gut tightening. Her eyes fluttered shut as he began kissing down the smooth expanse of her flat stomach. Her breathing hitched when he placed one open-mouthed kiss just below her navel. He slid down off the edge of the bed, landing on his knees. His fingers unbuttoned her jeans, leisurely unzipping, pulling them down her long legs, and then tossing them gently to the side.

He placed a few soft kisses against the inside of her trembling thighs as his hands gently spread them further apart. His warm breath hovered just above the damp cotton of her panties, his thumb hooked in the waistband. He looked up at her through hooded eyes.

"Look at me, honey," he commanded gently. She opened her heavily lidded eyes, looking down at him through her long, slightly wet lashes. "Tell me you believe me."

It took her a moment to answer, the raw emotion and vulnerability laced within his voice causing a lump to rise in her throat and something new to blossom in her chest.

"I believe you," she answered, her voice strong and unwavering. He didn't smile, but his eyes stayed locked on hers as he lowered his head, placing one hot kiss to the outside of her panties. She pressed her lips together, suppressing a whimper and her chest heaving with the effort.

In an instant, his careful, tender ministrations abruptly stopped as he tore her panties from her body, the animalistic need to claim her pumping adrenaline through his veins and engorging his member to the point of pure pain. He ran one long digit up her dripping wet slit, and Bella moaned loudly.

Jake grinned. All the heartache, the years of other women, the self-loathing… everything except for the woman he loved naked and wet in front of him faded away, vanishing into another world.

"I love you," his deep voice rumbled against her slick folds as he kissed her bare skin, gently sucking her swollen clit into his mouth. Bella couldn't respond. She simply threw her head back in utter ecstasy as his tongue swirled around her flesh, flicking her sensitive bundle before slowly stroking her heated flesh.

He delved inside her, lapping up the wetness he had created. She bucked her hips up, and he placed one large hand on her middle to keep her still as he fucked her with his tongue. He inserted two fingers inside her, his tongue licking upwards. C losing his mouth over her bud once again, he twisted and curled his fingers. Her breathy moans and half-whispered chants of his name urged him on. His ministrations became frantic, her fingers tugged and pulled his hair forcefully, and her hips bucked up. Faster and faster he pumped his thick fingers, his lips and tongue sucking and licking, stroking and caressing until—

"JAKE!" she exploded, coating his fingers in her come, falling apart. Her whole body trembled with the force, her veins flooded with the passionate intensity of her orgasm.

He continued to kiss her soft, wet skin, slowly withdrawing his fingers as he rose up from his knees. He placed one more kiss there before pulling away so he could shove down his shorts and pull his t-shirt over his head. She looked up at him, her hooded gaze roving appreciatively over his smooth, tan skin, ripped abs, bulging biceps, and down to the sharp 'v' that cut across his hips. She swallowed hard when she took in the girth of his hard, thick cock.

He lowered himself back to the bed, pushing her gently to the middle before settling himself between her still shaking thighs once again. He kissed her lips, deeply and passionately, stealing the air from her lungs. His hands moved up her ribcage, curling around her side. His lips left hers, trailing fervent kisses along her jawline, up to her ear.

He skimmed his nose along her skin, inhaling deeply. He positioned himself at her entrance, kissing her soft pink lips. She inhaled sharply when she felt the tip glide along her moist folds.

"Don't worry, baby," he crooned, "I'll be gentle."

He reached down with his free hand and hitched her leg to him while gradually guiding his thickness inside her warm pussy, pushing into her one hard inch at a time, until he buried himself to the hilt.

"Fuck," he breathed shakily, closing his eyes as he fought the urge to fuck her hard and fast. His muscles twitched with the effort. "Damn, honey. So fucking tight."

Bella's breathing was short and labored, her chest heaving against his. Jake rested his forehead against her shoulder. After a few minutes, any initial pain Bella felt subsided, replaced by a sensation of fullness. Her hips moved against his, testing the feeling. A shot of pleasure jolted through her, and she moved again.

Jake slowly began to thrust his hips, sliding effortlessly in and out of her tight, wet heat. Her walls wrapped around his cock so perfectly—like she was made just for him. His hands gripped her hips as he thrust a little harder. Her corresponding cry of pleasure made him feel like more of a man than he'd ever—_ever_—felt before. He thrust harder, faster, the sensation almost more than he could bear.

Bella clung to Jake's flexing arms, her nails cutting into his flesh, as he pounded into her. She wrapped both legs around his waist, raising her hips up to meet his, and he slid inside her a little deeper, groaning and cursing as he did. She felt her whole body trembling again. Her legs were like jelly as she felt herself nearing the edge.

"Oh, god, oh, oh... Jake! I-I..." she mumbled incoherently as she shattered in his arms. He slowed down as he enjoyed her coming around him. After a moment, he pulled out, and her eyes shot open and he reached down, snaking an arm around her waist, standing and pulling her up with him.

"Jake?" she began to question, "But you didn't..."

"Shhh, honey. I'm not done." He placed one finger against her lips while smirking at her. He flipped her around; her hands automatically braced herself above the bed, fisting in the sheets. Jake stood behind her. Both their feet were flat on the cool wood floor, and his hands gripped her hips as he pushed inside her again. He leaned over her, his hot breath against her neck. He snaked an arm around her, crossing over her body and latching onto her breast as he fucked her hard and fast.

"I love you so fucking much," he whispered, his voice was so tender and contradicting with his hard thrusts. She couldn't even think, could only react. She twisted her head to the side, capturing his lips between hers. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth, and he groaned, his steady pace becoming frantic and uneven.

In one swift, fluid movement, he flipped her over again; still standing, he shoved inside her wetness unsteadily, his eyes rolling back in his head. He held onto her thighs as he pounded into her swollen, dripping wet pussy over and over again.

"Jake! Jake! Oh, my fucking god, Jake! I lo—" Her screams were cut off as a wave of ecstasy overcame her. A guttural moan left his throat, and he buried himself to the hilt once more, exploding inside her. He leaned down, kissing her as deeply and passionately as he could.

He pulled out slowly, collapsing onto the bed, reaching for her, and pulling her into his chest. Jake wrapped his arms around her, and she nuzzled his neck.

"I love you," she whispered after a few silent minutes had ticked by. His hand was lazily drawing lines up and down her arm, and he sighed-a heavy contented sigh as though everything had just clicked into place.

"I'll love you forever, Bells."

She faintly heard his phone ringing where it lay on the floor buried beneath their shed clothes. But he didn't move to answer it. It rang again.

"Shouldn't you—"

"No," he said firmly, his eyes still closed, breathing deep and even. "Everything that matters is here in my arms."

* * *

A/N: Thank you **_jkane180_**, for being such a great beta, and making my work worth reading! ILY! Special thanks to _**wordslinger**_ and _**kissa_621**_ for being awesome pre-readers, brainstormers, friends and partners in crime. Love ya.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or these characters.**_

_**Warning: contains strong language and graphic sexual content**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It wasn't yet morning; the bedroom was still bathed in darkness except for the faint yellow flickering of a candle Jake had lit on his dresser after Bella had fallen asleep. He now sat on a chair across from the bed, silently watching her and thinking. He felt the explosion of new emotions in his chest, the energy of which kept him awake. He felt jittery and nervous as he felt suddenly so sure of what he wanted next.

Surer than he'd ever been of anything in his entire life.

She stirred in her sleep, absentmindedly reaching for him. Her eyes opened and searched the room through tiny slits when she realized he wasn't there.

She found him by sitting up and letting the sheet fall to her lap, revealing her still naked chest. Her long brown hair spilled over shoulders, covering her breasts.

_Surer than anything, _he thought with his elbows propped up on his knees and his chin resting on his clasped-together hands. She watched him carefully for a moment. The soft firelight flickered in his dark eyes; something in them, in the set of his jaw and features, made her nervous with anticipation.

"Jake?" Bella's soft voice whispered into the silent dim room, and he immediately responded, moving from the chair to her side in an instant. His hand smoothed along her neck, cupping her cheek, his fingertips tangling in her hair. He leaned forward, kissing her easily, and his lips parted and asked hers to do the same. She kissed him back, that easy natural rhythm they used to have seemingly finding its way back.

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something," he stuttered, the nervousness peeking through his normal cocky, confident facade. Bella frowned, watching his Adam's apple bob as he looked down. He took her hand in his. "Will you—"

His question was cut off by furious pounding at his front door. He swore under his breath when the insistent banging wouldn't stop, looking at Bella with apologetic eyes before leaving the room to answer the door.

"What the fuck?" he nearly shouted when he opened the door to see Lily, her green eyes looking exceptionally wicked and her red hair tousled.

"Jake," she practically purred, one red fingernail poking him straight in the chest as she forced herself inside. Jake barely moved, his hand gripping the door with white knuckles.

"What the fuck do you want, Lily?" he asked angrily, slapping her hand away. She smiled mischievously, raising her eyebrows.

"Why, Jake? Do you have someone else here?" she cooed playfully. She stalked closer, pushing herself up against Jake's chest.

"You better get the fuck off him before I rip that pretty red hair out of your head," Bella said evenly, her dark brown eyes glowering at the girl and her arms crossed over her t-shirt-covered chest.

Jake's head shot to her, and for a minute, he forgot Lily was even in the room as he saw Bella had pulled his t-shirt on, her toned, pale legs sticking out of the bottom. _Fuck, _he thought_, I want her to wear my clothes every day. And I want to wrap those legs around me again._

Lily's hellish cackle broke him from his mesmerized stare, turning his attention back to her. He gripped the top of her arms and pushed her away from him.

"Fucking take a hint and leave, Lily, damn," Jake sighed heavily. "Can't you see I'm with Bella now?"

"Oh, I see that all right. Doesn't explain why she was out with someone else last night, though." She flipped her hair behind her, looking smug as her eyes narrowed at Bella and dared her to deny it.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're delusional, Lily. I was having coffee, _by myself_, and happened to run into Jake's friend Emmett."

"Well, y'all sure looked pretty goddamn cozy to me," she spat, mimicking Bella's stance. The two girls stared at each other in a silent, angry standoff.

_Is it wrong to want to see Bella kick her ass? That would be so fucking hot_, Jake thought.

He quickly reined his thoughts and the smirk that was twitching on his lips (Bella would slap that off him if she saw... _although that could also be really fucking hot_...)

Jake shook his head. "Get out, Lily."

"But—"

"No, get out. I love Bella. I trust Bella. You've always been a lying, skanky bitch. Get the fuck out," he ordered angrily, although Bella thought she detected some amusement in his voice. He slammed the door behind her as she haughtily stormed off.

He turned to Bella. Anger faded from his dark eyes and was replaced by that same intense determination and clear, unwavering emotion she'd seen in the bedroom. A small smile played on his full lips as he sauntered over to her, his hands immediately framing her face, and he kissed her deeply.

"Now, where—"

"Just like that?" she asked. She thought Jake might get jealous, fly off the handle, but she didn't expect him to be so calm, so mature and trusting. _Wow, he really has changed_, she thought.

"Yeah. Just like that. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have come here and made love to me if you'd really been on a date with Emmett." He kissed her again before adding, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Emmett is playing for the other team."

Jake grinned widely. His hands left her face, smoothing up her bare, velvety thighs, up under his too-big t-shirt she was wearing, wrapping around her hips, and pulling her flush against him.

His grin only stretched wider, and his eyes darkened dangerously when he realized she hadn't put on any panties—_Oh, wait, I ripped them, _he recalled.

"Jake?" Bella's soft question was muffled between their lips. Jake pulled back, looking at her with an anxious expression. She cleared her throat a little uncomfortably. "What, uh, were you..."

"Move in with me." He cut her off, his smile still big, but she could detect the nervousness flickering in his dark eyes.

Bella swallowed hard, her eyes locked on his.

"Please, baby," he whispered, his lips hovering above hers, warm, minty breath on her face. "I can't stand to be apart from you anymore. I need you. Here. I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever you need, I'll give you... just, please, come home to me every night."

Bella felt the tears prick her eyes. Her heart swelled in her chest, the feeling, the emotion exploding inside her like a thousand tiny little fireworks. She couldn't see the fantastic colors, but she could feel them. She inaudibly whispered, "Yes," before his lips were on hers again, melding together with hers so profoundly.

Jake scooped Bella up in his arms, never breaking their intense kiss, and walked back into his bedroom—their bedroom—laying her down gently on the tangled sheets. Before he could do anything, Bella sat up, pushing at his shoulders and scooting to the end of the bed.

Jake stood a little awkwardly, confused at first. Bella smirked, that shamefully sexy smirk that caused his dick to twitch, and hooked her fingers in his boxers, yanking them down. His erection sprung loose, and she immediately gripped it in her tiny hand, stroking lightly. The texture was like velvet against her skin.

She deliberately lowered her head with her eyes still on his and wrapped her mouth around just the tip as she flicked her tongue against it.

"You don't, uh, have to—" he tried to say weakly. His strained voice and the guttural groan that escaped when she lowered her mouth, taking all of his massive cock in, betrayed him though. She moved her lips up and down his shaft, her tongue applying pressure to the smooth hardness, lapping and sucking vigorously. His fingers wound themselves into her hair, tenderly guiding her movements.

"Oh, Christ... aww, fuck... B-Bells..." he mumbled as she sped up her pace. He was so close, so fucking close... But he wanted her, needed her, and so he gripped her shoulders and pushed them slightly. Bella removed her lips from his dick with a pop and watched up at him quizzically. He looked at her with hooded eyes, pushing her onto her back and settling himself between her legs.

He pushed into her slick heat in one hard, fast movement, his lips falling to her ear as he whispered, "I need to be inside you, baby. I-I—"

"Fuck me, Jake." She cut him off, her voice so husky he thought he might come right then. He wasted no more time, slamming into her; he pushed her knee to her chest for deeper access, and her cry of pleasure was like a shot of adrenaline rushing through him.

His thrusts were hard, his hands roughly gripping, but his warm whispers against her neck where he rested his head were romantic, sweet, and achingly beautiful. The contrast was delicious and stimulating as he reached down and rubbed and stroked her sensitive bundle with his fingers, bringing her crashing over the edge with him.

"I love you, Bells," he breathed, his voice a strained whisper, "I'm yours."

_**~The End~**_

* * *

A/N: Thank you so so very much to my lovely and talented beta, _**jkane180**_, who makes my writing readable. Thanks to all the girls on twitter for your love and support. To _**1lilabut**_ for her awesome video, and to _**wordslinger**_ and _**kissa_621**_ for their pre-reading, brainstorming, and all around awesomeness.


End file.
